


Potem...

by Nerejda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specyficzny tekst o specyficznych bohaterach. Co z nimi będzie po zwycięstwie Harry'ego Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potem...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Not mine, rights belong to JKR and whoever else has official claim on the HP Universe. The only thing I do claim are the blatant deviations from the Canon.  
> Opowiadanie nie powstało dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.

Wszystko spowija gęsta mgła. Unosi się nad domami, wciska w każdą szczelinę, szuka schronienia jak inni — ci, którzy poukrywali się w swych domostwach, drżący i przerażeni, wsłuchani w każdy szmer, przykładający głowę do poduszki w marnej próbie znalezienia ukojenia. Daremnie.  
Nie ma ucieczki.

Wszędzie szaro — niczym popiół opadający na spaloną ziemię, wirujący w powietrzu. Tam, gdzie nie pojawia się słońce, ukryci w półmroku szarości, skuleni niczym małe dzieci, wpatrzeni w ciemność, szukają wybawienia.  
Nie dla nich ocalenie.

Wszędzie unosi się zapach spalenizny. Gdzie padnie wzrok, tam tylko zgliszcza. Opuszczone domostwa, zapomniane przez właścicieli, chwieją się w posadach. Przytuleni do siebie nawzajem, patrzą na porzucony świat. Świat który ginie.  
Nie ma ratunku.

Wszędzie chłód, przenikający każdą komórkę ciała. Tulą do siebie zmarznięte dłonie, lecz ciało nie daje ciepła. Nie ma prawa go dać. Zapomnienie było jedynym darem, jaki mogły ofiarować ich usta. Teraz nawet to im zabrano.  
Nie dla nich sprawiedliwość.

Wszędzie świat, w którym nie ma dla nich miejsca.  
Wszędzie ludzie, którzy się ich wyrzekli.  
Wszędzie nienawiść, która nie daje ciepła.  
Wszędzie pustka, taka sama jak w ich sercach.

Popatrz na mnie.  
Tu jestem.

Pamiętaj o mnie.  
Jestem tobą.

Pocałuj mnie.  
Ten ostatni raz.

Koniec.  
Przeminął świat.

Odeszli.  
Dementorzy — strażnicy smutku.


End file.
